Overleg gebruiker:Zer0Z14/templates list
First list of pages that need to be translated: These two will probably need to be renamed (moved) to start with "Phineas en Ferb:". * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:List of editing templates * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:List of templates Templates: * Template:BB * Template:CJ * Template:CS * Template:JC * Template:LH * Template:LoveH * Template:LL * Template:LL2 * Template:MD * Template:PF * Template:1a * Template:First * Template:Cameo * Template:CameoSp * Template:Nonspeak cameo * Template:Speak cameo * Template:Flashback * Template:Sup * Template:Book * Template:LIS * Template:Mentioned * Template:Mo * Template:Pictured * Template:Rb * Template:Rt * Template:Scroll box * Template:T * Template:T/piece * Template:Title * Template:Titled-click * Template:Tocright * Template:Unsigned * Template:Col-2 * Template:Col-begin * Template:Col-end * Template:ClearAll * Template:ClearBoth * Template:ClearLeft * Template:ClearRight * Template:Diamond * Template:Club * Template:Spade * Template:Heart * Template:Date * Template:For * Template:Main * Template:ActStub * Template:AgentStub * Template:CharStub * Template:MusStub * Template:Stub * Template:ToyStub * Template:AdminBox * Template:AdminOtherWiki * Template:Administrators * Template:BureaucratOtherWiki * Template:CratBox * Template:RollbackRights * Template:WikiCreator * Template:Infobox * Template:Infobox actor * Template:Infobox album * Template:Infobox band * Template:Infobox Book * Template:Infobox book series * Template:Infobox channel * Template:Infobox character * Template:Infobox Christmas special * Template:Infobox city * Template:Infobox company * Template:Infobox DVD * Template:Infobox episode * Template:Infobox event * Template:Infobox FA * Template:Infobox location * Template:Infobox organization * Template:Infobox place * Template:Infobox series * Template:Infobox ship * Template:Infobox song * Template:Infobox user * Template:Infobox PFP * Template:Infobox plan * Template:Infobox racecar * Template:Also * Template:AM * Template:AMbox * Template:Ahconv * Template:Ahf * Template:Ambiggame * Template:Archive * Template:Away * Template:Badfaith * Template:Blank * Template:Blocked * Template:Block reason * Template:Blog off course * Template:Box * Template:Box1 start * Template:Box2 start * Template:Boxes end * Template:Changechar * Template:Citation * Template:Cleanup * Template:Construction * Template:CountBox * Template:Delete * Template:Cquote * Template:Dialogue * Template:Quote * Template:Disambig * Template:Youmay * Template:Youmay2 * Template:Double image * Template:DoofPr * Template:Epbrowser * Template:Era * Template:Eraicon * Template:Expand * Template:FA * Template:FAbox * Template:FV * Template:Future * Template:Gallery * Template:GalleryLink * Template:CharacterGallery * Template:Imagelink * Template:Grammar * Template:Icon * Template:Inactive * Template:Incite * Template:Incomplete * Template:Inuse * Template:Locked * Template:Merge * Template:Merge2 * Template:Milestones * Template:Minor quality * Template:Nomend * Template:Nominated * Template:NotOkay * Template:OWCAPr * Template:OldDinosaur * Template:PF * Template:PFT * Template:PFTp * Template:POV * Template:Patch * Template:PatchSelector * Template:PatchSelector2 * Template:Winner * Template:Pictured * Template:Policy * Template:PolicyReview * Template:ProjectFireside * Template:ProjectIsa * Template:Realworld * Template:Red * Template:Redirect * Template:Reflist * Template:Rename * Template:Rename-Yes * Template:Revise * Template:Shortcut * Template:Sometimes * Template:SpeedDemonPr * Template:Spoiler * Template:Spoilers * Template:EndSpoiler * Template:Talk * Template:TempPro * Template:BereaucratOtherWiki * Template:Familytree * Template:Familytree/end * Template:Familytree/start * Template:Familytree/step2 * Template:Title * Template:Unclear * Template:Unverified * Template:Update * Template:Useless Information * Template:User2 * Template:User3 * Template:Vacation * Template:War * Template:Wording * Template:Citizens of Danville * Template:Danville * Template:Episodes * Template:Epbrowser * Template:EpProgLast * Template:EpProgNext * Template:Succession box * Template:Fireside Girls * Template:Flynn * Template:Hidden * Template:HiddenSimple * Template:Forumheader * Template:Forumheader/Downtown Danville * Template:Forumheader/Featured article nominations * Template:Forumheader/Help desk * Template:Forumheader/The Backyard * Template:Amazon * Template:IMDb-link * Template:ITunes * Template:Wikipedia * Template:Wikipedia-deleted * Template:Wikipedia-link * Template:WikipediaLink * Template:YouTube * Template:YouTube search * Template:Video-wiki * Template:Video-youtube * Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 * Template:Fairuse * Template:From Wikimedia * Template:GFDL * Template:None selected * Template:No license * Template:Other free * Template:PD * Template:Permission * Template:Self * Template:GazetteGuest * Template:HeadingA * Template:HeadingB * Template:HeadingC * Template:HeadingD * Template:Welcome * Template:WelcomeIP * Template:Pan * Template:Double image